The Diamond Tears Of The Black Court
by Tigraess
Summary: Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN** Hello again to all those who have seen me before and welcome to hose who haven't, i apologiese i havent updated recently in fact in quite a while but im experiencing terrible writers block and this story is going to help me cure it, i hope you injoy this story too, and i hope to update my storys soon._

_There may be people who are quite confused as to why i have so many unfinished stories, and the answer is because i have too many characters in my head and if i dont release them then i cannot write at all. I hope to update 'A light thats blinding' and 'Fire glitters, Wolves howl' soon._

_Enjoy, and thank you._

_Love Tigraess Cora._

_**Summary-**_

**Aira had been told she's a witch,shes okay with that. But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is, her magicks different to the others, then theres _them_... The ones that haunt her every movement. The moon calls her and sings her to sleep but its breaking her heart. She can't find were she belongs and she was promised she belonged here, it would seem they were wrong. People are taking an interest in her but not all are in her best wishes Trying to fit in with every step she takes but it the closer she gets the more she becomes an outcast. Her unusal gifts are causing the dark to gather and plot and shes at the center of their scemes. Will Hogwarts be her salvation or will it be the cause of all her tears?**

She watched as the giant octopus and the mega shark fought to the death, teeth and tentacles became blurred and the sea churned red as the two behemoths wrestled in the depths for no other reason than because there was nothing else to fight; two sea monsters fighting for ruling over the sea but neither one winning. As the two monsters fought she only felt sympathy for them, the two were awoken and knew nothing more than to feed, which caused the government to try to kill them. She understood why the men in suits wanted the ice age giants dead as they were killing thousands and compromising ecosystems and the like but she couldn't help the sympathy she felt for them as they killed each other.

Arabella was nothing other than bored as she watched the movie for the hundredth time, there was nothing else for her to do. Every book in her room has been read more than the recommended amount and every movie she owned she was able to create the script before the actors even began their scenes; all in all she was so bored she was actually considering counting the blades of grass in her back yard; if she was allowed out for once that is. Arabella was sitting in her medium sized room, it wasn't the normal sixteen year old bedroom, and in fact it didn't feel like a bedroom to her; more like a den or a safe haven. Her walls were painted an icy blue that reflected the sun's rays and her raven and sapphire bed was large and acted as her own personal island where no one else could gain entry. Her 'den' was decorated with blacks and icy colours and ravens and the like, to anyone other than her it would seem cold and unwelcoming but to her it welcomed her and she felt at home in this one room; she fitted in well also with her icy looks.

Arabella Rath stood at five ft eight, quite a tall height for the average female but it suited her figure well, she is lithe with long strong arms and long legs, a quaint wee waist and not an overly large bust but more on the smaller size, her figure screamed flexible and supple, willowy even, not strong and unwavering; but despite what it looked like Arabella was all those contrasting qualities. Her hair was ice white that glittered like diamonds or like the snowflake glints in winter, no other tone was seen in her ice white hair, no brown, no blonde or red, it was devoid of everything but that icy white. Her skin tone was like milk and her eyes contrasted against each other proudly. One eye, her left eye, was an ice blue that glistened and seemed to sparkle while the other one, her right eye, was silver that seemed to swirl if one were to look for long enough; if one were to have the courage. Her hair flowed behind her and hung to her lower back in a wave like shape, it was full and thick but not wild, and all her hair was swept out of her face while two icy bangs framed her pale face and stopped just below her jaw line. Her contrasting eyes were framed with long but white eye lashes that made her eyes look frosty, they had no colour unless mascara was applied; Arabella Rath gave the term 'Ice Queen' a whole new meaning.

"Damn I'm bored" she murmured as she lay across her bed; legs in the air and head nearly touching her pine floor, her soft voice drifting throughout her den.

Her musings were interrupted by the familiar scrapes on her balcony window, Arabella's face lit up with a brilliantly white smile as she flitted over towards her window to let in her long time friend, her only friend.

"Seff!" She cried happily to the large wolf as he entered her den, his head bowing in a greeting to her as he padded over towards his usual spot on her double bed.

Seff was a massive white and grey wolf that had always been in Arabella's life, he was wide in the shoulders but was all muscle and tank-like but held a grace that could outshine any predator, his large paws left wet paw prints on her wooden floor and his nails clacked with every step he took. Seff was overly large for a wolf and had onyx coloured eyes that held an intelligence that did not suit his animal appearance, if you were too look closer you would find the raven under coat that had a bluish tint to it that gave Seff's coat an unusual yet beautiful look, his fur almost seemed spiked and jagged. As far back as she could remember Seff was always there, he was an immortal piece in her life that never seemed to age, but she pushed those thoughts away as she nimbly leapt onto her bed and scratched the fluffy patch on the back of his neck, as she ran her fingers though his fur she relaxed her coiled muscles and just listened to him breathe, she needed him, he was her confidant and her friend, her protector and her family. Sure she had her mum and her dad but they just didn't feel like family, she always felt like an outcast in her own home.

As Seff nuzzled his large and frankly very heavy head into her lap, Arabella began to loose herself in her thoughts but before she was able to truly fall down that peripheral rabbit hole a voice interrupted her. She felt herself literally growl in response and Seff himself snarled at the door; he never was fond of Mr and Mrs Haggard and he always showed his dislike happily.

"Arabella!" Her mothers straining voice rang out as she hollered up to her daughter, an action she never had to do as Arabella would have been able to hear her mother even if she had of called her normally; her hearing ability was uncanny. Her mother sounded strained and all out stressed. Arabella cringed at the full use of her name, no matter how many times she asked her not to, her mother still managed to 'forget'.

"What?" Arabella hollered back, she closed her eyes and she tried to gain enough control not to snap at her mother. Seff grumbled and puffed angrily on her lap and nuzzled himself deeper into her side in an attempt to keep her there.

"Come down a moment please dear!" Arabella instantly began to worry, every time her mother sounded like that she ended up in trouble, Seff snarled at the door at hearing her mother's words, seemingly understanding them and objecting fiercely. Arabella instantly tried to calm Seff and stroked his head before hopping up fluidly and walked down towards the kitchen where she was instantly confused at the vision before her.

Her mother and father were standing side by side and both were looking very strained and quite furious but what really worried her was the quite funny looking man who looked as if he had just stepped out of a childrens book; his long and scraggly beard hung past his belly button, his dress, or rather 'robes' were of a purple colour and had moons and stars on them. His face was aged and worn but his twinkle that shinned in his eyes seemed to give him life. As soon as Arabella walked into her kitchen his eyes landed on her and fixed them onto her, 'like a leach' she thought idly. The other man had her worried, his rugged and tired appearance made him seem dangerous and unpredictable which had her instincts going wild. Danger! Danger! He screamed at her. Arabella swallowed her fear and raised her head defiantly, showing no fear in front of the two strangers

"Yes?" she said, her voice was strong but did not give away the fear or the insecurities she felt as she stood in front of them.

The wizard looking man smiled at her, as if trying to ease her fear, but his smile didn't effect her the way he had planned; she backed up and arched her back, as if readying herself for an attack. She couldn't help the distrust she felt for the man as he smiled at her, his kindness did not reach his eyes, instead his eyes seemed confused or frustrated, maybe even a bit possessive. She couldn't understand it, she couldn't grasp why she didn't trust this man or why she felt the need to protect herself, but something in her, some instinct was snarling and barring its teeth at him. 'Maybe it's just because he's a stranger too me, maybe its just some weird defence mechanism I've managed to create.'

"Hello Arabella, I am Professor Dumbledore and my college here is called Remus." At the mention of his name 'Remus' managed an awkward little wave and a tired smile, what she assumed was a greeting. Arabella cringed at her full name again and tried not to hold this against the man. Then Professor Dumbledore stuck out his hand and offered it to her to shake, an evaluating look in his twinkling blue eyes. Every fibre in Arabella's body was screaming at her not too, she had no idea why though because they seemed nice enough people. But his outstretched hand had her arm tense and her body coil as if wanting to swipe it off or even run from him. She couldn't understand her reaction to this nice looking man, even if her instinct normally served her brilliantly.

The room seemed to get colder as she debated with herself and her skin seemed to tingle for some unknown reason. Arabella stared at the professor's outstretched hand as if it were a poisonous snake coiled and ready to attack her, she couldn't help but tense her muscles encase this was a trick to hurt her, because she wasn't exactly normal. Yes, she was perfectly aware of the fact she was not one hundred percent normal and to be perfectly honest she was, in every way, okay with it. She started to notice she wasn't 'normal' a while ago actually, when she noticed how her windows would 'frost up' and spider like webs of frost would creep up and practically engulf her windows when she would cry, also due to the fact that she would cry ice, it would instantly freeze when it left her skin, how sometimes when she would want to go to a place, say to get a book at the other end of the room she would instantly find herself there. Then factor in she jumped off her balcony one night because she simply 'felt the need too' when it was snowing and how she proclaimed that the moon made her strong in a weird state and didn't even get a bruise. Also because that night she was in her pj's that could be more classed as underwear and she wasn't even cold… in fact she felt warm. Also because of the fact other weird things started to happen, like lost things she was searching for would appear beside her. Her appearance itself gave away her abnormality and on many of occasions Arabella spotted markings and designs across her back and even on the palms of her hands, only for them to disappear when she tried to really look at them. Then there was the fact about _Them_, but then again, the simplest explanation about _Them_ would be that's she's crazy, yes that would be so much easier and a lot less terrifying.

She shook her head clear, ignoring all the more reasons and evidence that she wasn't normal and straightened up and shook the professors' outstretched hand albeit with extreme controversy in her head and hesitance but she still shook his hand.

"Aira." She replied shortly and retracted her hand after a firm shake. "What do you want?" Was her reply to the two strangers, it wasn't her intension to be rude, just direct but unfortunately her mother picked it up as rudeness.

"Arabella Rath! Watch your tongue!" She scolded yet never taking her beady eyes off of Professor Dumbledore and Remus and yet also managing to make it clear that they were to call her Arabella.

Mrs Haggard was a woman that wanted nothing more than to out-class and be better than 'the Jones'. Her dishwater blonde hair was curled in large curls that were neatly pinned back and it was cut just above her shoulders, Mrs Haggard sported the nineteen fifties model housewife hair style and was neatly primed and pressed, not a single hair was out of place and her welcoming, if obviously strained and fake, smile was sickeningly wide and her voice was always sugary sweet towards guests. Her dull brown eyes and well made up face, accompanied with the stereotypical apron around her waist completed the picture of the perfect housewife. Her Father on the other hand was tall and slim, his grey suit was perfectly pressed and his coal black shoes were polished to perfection to the point were if Arabella were to wave her hand above them its reflection could be seen on his shoe. His greying black hair was slicked back neatly and his glasses hung and the end of his nose as he stared at the two men in his home; he was the stereotypical nineteen fifties husband, the only thing Mr Haggard was missing was the briefcase… which was out in the hallway, under the hat stand.

Arabella merely scowled down towards the immaculate floor and bit her tongue as a sharp remark found its way to her, with her anger she could feel it; the reason why they were here. It crept up her back and as she clenched her pale fist a light dusting of frost crept across her knuckles and the wind outside screamed and wailed, the slight dusting of snow had turned into a raging blizzard. Her skin tingled and as the other two people watched her in fascination they could of sworn that she glimmered for a second, like her whole body shimmered and changed slightly but they put that down to the fact with every breath Arabella took an icy trail followed. Arabella could feel herself shimmer and she could feel the temperature dropping drastically, and although she preferred it immensely from the high and warm temperature that she found claustrophobic she knew she had to calm herself or this talk with her guests would go from hard to impossible. Meanwhile Remus and the Professor were speaking about Arabella mentally.

'_Did you see that professor? She does seem like she belongs with us, maybe you were right.'_

'_Indeed I did Remus, it would seem she is special. I've never seen such magick, she could be of great help to us. Look at the child Remus; she is the perfect, for lack of a better word, Ice queen.'_

'_I am looking Professor but she seems different. Are you sure she belongs with us?' _Professor Lupin looked at the young girl in front of him and true to Dumbledore's word he did she an 'ice queen'. Her icy hair and her colourless face, with not even a smidge of colour in her cheeks did scream 'ice maiden' to him, and her icy blue eye did fit in well, but that other one didn't fit in with her icy looks at all and the way she held herself, it screamed important, regal; whether the kid thought of herself as such was another thing or maybe it was drilled into her when she was young. With those parents he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"I'm sorry but what are you doing here? It's quite late and there is a storm brewing outside." Mrs Haggard's sickly sweet voice interrupted the two Wizards mental musings. "We wouldn't want you to be stranded out here all night until that dreadful weather cleared."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke with a warm smile directed towards Arabella's parents, "We came here to offer Arabella a place in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore then turned his twinkling eyes on her, he seemed excited and eager, but she just felt confused. A witch? Well that would make sense, if he was telling the truth and not some crack pot then that explanation seemed viable.

The whole room went silent, frigid even, Mrs Haggard's right eye twitched and her whole body tensed and that sickly smile was now cracking and falling while her father, Mr Haggard was turning a shade of purple that did not suit his already rosy complexion at all. It was Mr Haggard who was able to speak first.

"What do you mean? She has the best homeschooler in the state, I don't see how your school could better her already prestigious education." His voice was strained and it looked as if he would combust, he choose to ignore the fact mentioned about wizardry and witchcraft but they both new were this was going but until Dumbledore actually called her a magick wielding witch, they would not blow up.

Professor Dumledore sighed and shook his head, he knew that these parents would not react well to the news that their daughter was a witch but he had to tell them, he had to offer her a place with them before someone else found her, he needed her on the side of the light. Arabella on the other hand didn't feel worry as the professor was about to tell them her biggest secret, she was surprisingly ok with it and if they truly loved her they would accept her for who she is.

"Your daughter is a witch Mr and Mrs Haggard, she has been blessed with gifts that outshine the normal human limits, you should be very proud." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two adults in front of him and silently prayed that his smile would soften them, he pleaded silently that this would not turn out like he thought it would. It took all of about two seconds, it took two seconds for Mrs Haggard's smile to fully disintegrate, it took two seconds for Mr Haggard to combust, it took all of two seconds for her parents to turn on her and it took two seconds to realise that this meeting was one that was going to go unbelievably wrong, and it took two seconds for Mr Haggard to lunge for Professor Lupin to try and haul him out of his house. Arabella Rath knew that this was going to turn catatonic and that she should really try and diffuse the situation at hand.

"Its still me mom, I'm still your Arabella, I'm still your daughter." She cringed mentally as she used her full name, her voice was strong but humble has she tried to calm her parents, "I'm still your daughter dad, nothing's changed, I'm still your little girl."

Arabella's words stopped her father short of Remus's collar, he turned round to her with an unreadable expression in his eyes, his face however was a different story, it was contorted and twisted in a half snarl that was directed towards Arabella.

"You're not my daughter! Some unwanted little witch that scum couldn't take care of." His words were filled with anger and hate, all directed at Arabella.

She staggered back as if his words were like some physical attack, her breath caught in short rasps and her heart shattered, and she grabbed the counter to catch herself; spiderlike webs of ice cracked through the counter top under her touch. Her head spun and she felt her eyes well up and a lump form in her throat, everything had been a lie, she thought to herself. Through teary eyes she looked towards her 'father' Mr Haggard. Her mind raced and her heart thudded leadenly in her chest as it shattered; the air around her shimmered and icy trails left her mouth in sync with her rasps.

"You're my dad, I've always been here, I've always been yours." Her words were watery and forced, she couldn't see his eyes as she stared at him in hope, she prayed to some god that what he said was a lie, a cruel lie only meant to hurt her because of what she was, a witch. It was just the shock of things, she reasoned to herself, he's just finding it hard to handle that his daughter's a mutant, that's all. Just shock.

Mr Haggard snarled at her, his eyes wild with fury and his muscles tensed and ready as if wanting to strike Arabella, "No! You appeared at our doorstep, we took you in, you're not ours. Obviously your real parents didn't want a witch as a child. I only wish we could of found out so we could of gotten rid of you sooner!" Mr Haggard spat out the word witch as if it would burn him.

"No! You're a liar! You're just in shock! You just want to hurt me! I'm your daughter!" Arabella was shaking and her chest was beginning to ache, a cold feeling was seeping into her bones and muscles, it didn't hurt her but comforted her and as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin watched her they noticed her image shimmer again only this was more aggressive; as if she was struggling to keep what ever it was 'up'. Remus studied her and noticed how she smelt 'off', his keen werewolf sense of smell had picked it up instantly but the scent seemed to get stronger, and he noticed how her image seemed to change but was too rapid for him to adjust and actually see it. He racked his brains for all he was worth as he tried to place were he had smelt that type of scent before, he recognised certain aspects of it, such as the flowers and sweetness but hers had an added extra of a dark frozen night and a certain sweetness that seemed to lure him in. Professor Dumbledore however was trying to neutralize the situation at hand, he was trying to get into Arabella's mind and defuse her shaking and her unconscious use of Magick as the temperature began to drop considerably were it almost hurt as it bit his skin and it would seem that if she wasn't calmed then they would be snowed in with those retched people as the blizzard snarled viscously outside; as if it itself was angry at Mr Haggard.

"You're a liar." Arabella's voice was ice cold and even caused her parents to flinch as icy tendrils filled the air as breath exited her mouth, frost danced over her chiselled cheekbones and crept over her knuckles and around her fingers and crawled up her arms, it gathered at her feet as spider webs were spun on the wooden floor from her feet as the sheer coldness radiated out of her. Professor Dumbeldore was horrified to find he could not delve into her mind but only received what kids would call a 'brain freeze' and had to retreat. As both he and Remus looked at her they both new this was going to get out of control fast, they watched as she sparkled like the glints on snow and watched as the frost, albeit slightly dark looking frost, crept over her body and weaved its way through her icy hair; right now she looked more inhuman than the professor had ever seen. Dumbledore had seen many witches and wizards that had an uncontrollable side to their magick, they were powerful but had refused to allow their magick a way out so it had manifested itself in anyway it could, he had seen young wizards with changing eyes and witches that seemed to morph into an animal. He couldn't see that human aspect to her, he saw a child who was born of snow and ice and was too perfect to be human, not perfect as in looks but perfect as in the way she seemed to radiate and the very presence she gave off had the prickles on the back of his neck rise, she seemed feral and wild, not of this world. Not perfect as in the type of perfect that made men fall on their knees in awe but the type of perfect like a diamond; even with its cuts and even with grime on it, it was still glittering. Dumbledore reasoned with himself that as soon as he got her to Hogwarts this 'leak' of magick would stop and she would have full control.

"Liars! We cannot lie yet you have spun lies to me since I can remember! Every time you claimed the rewards or benefits to being a parent you lied, every time you scolded or yelled at me you did it with no right or authority!" Arabella whirled round in a movement too fast for even Remus's eyes, as she blurred through his vision, and stood toe to toe with her 'father'. Her fists were clenched forcedly by her sides and her hair flickered and convulsed as it was caught in the icy winds that wailed throughout the house and kitchen. Arabella breathed heavily and purposely on her father and let the biting winds do just that as the frost bit its way up his jaw and into his mouth, his lips taking a bluish tint to them. "You're a liar that will never know what its like to be truly loved, and I hope you are happy as you took away, no you threw away, the only chance you got close to it. I could have pretended you know, I've become quite good at that. I would have pretended and we could've been the way we were. Sure you didn't truly love me and I never belonged with you but we could've just pretended."

Arabella's voice seemed to age and freeze, she seemed possessed even and due to the fact she was saying things that made no sense even too her had both the professors worried.

Arabella's father tried to breathe in but all he managed was a quick rasp before ice bit the inside of his throat, as he looked into her eyes he couldn't see the daughter they once had, yes she was what made them the perfect family but she wasn't really theirs. She was for image and as he looked at her, Mr Haggard grew pale at the thought of this girl taking her anger out on him, with the ice she was breathing out already cutting his throat raw Mr Haggard was beginning to see stars as the lack of oxygen was getting to him and her vice like grip digging into his neck wasn't helping his predicament either.

"You are a liar." Her voice was arctic and her eyes seemed to haze a bit, like she was lost even. "I hate liar's."

The cupboard door's banged heavily, the glacier winds mauling them and all other objects that it came into contact with. Mrs Haggard was on the verge of passing out, her hair was nearly being dragged off her scalp as it lashed about in the gales that were attacking the house, her lip trembled and the tears in her eyes were almost trailing down her face, although those were not for losing her daughter, but at the fact her perfectly and delicately made up life was starting to unravel.

Dumbledore had had enough, he had seen parents react badly to the news that their children were witches or wizards but this had to be the worst by far, he took hold of his wand and pointed it into the air, he made a movement with his hand as if creating a whirlpool, then all of a sudden, the winds froze and halted, and Mrs Haggards wailing and tears stopped and Mr Haggards rasping stopped too; time had stopped.

Arabella whirled round to the two wizards, she took in Dumbledore's look of calm and also the fact his wand was still in the air.

"What did you do?" she accused, her temper still not entirely diminished.

Dumbledore looked at the child curiously, her hair was still flickering but the wind had been frozen and the frost was still creeping across her skin, his spell had no effect on her.

"A simple spell Miss Rath, it freezes all muggle's and stopped the magick effecting them."

"And why did you cast that spell?" Arabella's voice was cold and emotionless; her eyes seemed to glitter just as much as her glittering hair.

Dumbledore coked his head, he couldn't understand the child in front of him and he disliked that immensely. "I did it dear child, so that we could talk in piece without a raging gale force wind knocking us silly." He said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Arabella studied the two wizards with a critical eye, she took in all her options. She could live on the streets because her parents would be sure to kick her out, or she could go with the two strange wizards to a place she'd never even heard about… it was a simple choice, "Tell me about your school Professors."

Remus smiled at her, and for the first time, actually spoke, "Hogwarts is the most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry in Britain, and amongst the top three schools in the world. It will be the perfect place for you to learn how to control your magick and to make friends without fear." Remus smiled kindly at her, and his brown eyes showed nothing but concern for her.

"And how would I pay for such a prestigious school such as Hogwarts professors? I have no money and wouldn't be able to work and go to the school at the same time. How would that work?" Arabella cocked her head to one side in a challenging maner, a habit she had had since could remember.

Dumbledore said nothing and studied her while Remus laughed, "You won't have to pay for anything child, Hogwarts recognise that this is a special case and will provide for everything. There's no need to worry." He said while another kind smile was sent her way.

"Well then Professors, take me away to your school of witchcraft and wizardry." She smirked at them, and before their very eyes, the frost that had danced across her skin sunk into her skin. Arabella grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen counter and drew a snowflake and then coloured it in black. With the signal placed on the foot of the stairs, she turned round to her two wizard companions.

"Were's the first stop Professors?"

Dumbledore continued to study her and said nothing so Professor Lupin took it upon himself to answer, "To get you your wand of course."


	2. Emploding Wands

_**AN **I apologeise that this chapter is so sort compared with the other one but i just wanted to tie up her phase were she is before the Hoagwarts experiance bit, the next chapter will start with her boarding the train._

_Lots of love!_

_Tigraess Cora._

**"You don't have a soul. You are a Soul. You have a body."**

Arabella stumbled as soon as her feet hit the ground, that horrible sensation behind her navel vanished and with its yanking disappearance she felt her stomach heave and barely managed to keep her lunch down,

"Bloody hell! Never do that to me again!" She scowled at Dumbledore, "Next time I'll flippin' walk!"

Remus laughed at her reaction to the apparation, while Dumbledore merely pursed his old lips and walked forward towards Olivanders.

"Walk all the way to Diagon Ally?" Remus chuckled again while Arabella just raised her eyebrow at his behaviour, "Don't be silly youngling, your poor legs would be stubs with all that walking! Definitely not!"

Arabella simply smirked at Professor Lupin, starting to gather a fondness for him she let his ribbing go, and fleeted behind Dumbledore taking in all the magick that surrounded her. There were broomsticks of a deep mahogany wood that shinned as if it had been polished for hours on end and ones that were a beautiful beech wood that looked sleek and fast, stalls that sold the strangest of ingredients; eye of newt, worms tail, wrotsbrack, haligan leaves and even griffin feathers and teeth. There were many people hustling and bustling around the magickal ally, buying all sorts of items, like cauldrons and books staked up high and animals and scales, it would seem that they were school shopping; today's date would be the 31st of August.

"Professor Lupin?" She called out behind her, only to notice that Remus was actually beside her, startling her but not causing her to jerk or jump, "Why is everything so…"

"Rushed and stressed?" He added for her.

"Yea! Why is everything so wound up, I mean they're shopping! They're not arranging the army into attack, its like every man for themselves out here!"

Remus chuckled at her wide-eyed expression and description of the manic masses around her, "Well welcome to Diagon Ally! Next stop Ollivander's to get you your own wand. "

They arrived at the dreary looking shop about ten minutes later, about five of those minutes where Arabella trying to detangle herself from the crowd and not losing her rag and start screaming, she didn't know how Dumbledore and Remus did it! The crowds practically parted for Dumbledore and they kind of shuffled out of the way from Remus as if they were scared of him, while she was left to be caught and snared in the throng of people. When she actually reached the shop it was drab and dirty looking but the gold lettering on the top gave it a little life that it desperately needed; a little bit of hope.

As she stepped foot in the musty and messy old shop the scent of dust and musk hit her hard, professor Dumbledore and Remus were already standing in the middle of this tornado hit shop with perfect grace as if it were normal while she was sure she was going to pass out with the sneezes that were going to erupt out of her; her keen senses picking up the amount of dust in the shop.

"Ah! So here she is eh?" A mad looking old man exclaimed to the whole shop, not people but the shop itself, his eyes were enlarged with his glasses and his clothes had a coating of dust, this man was about as dusty as his shop, "I've been waiting on your child! I haven't had one of you's in my shop for…" The small man stopped and studied her, his eyes roamed over her icy white, glittering hair and her ice queen appearance, "My my, aren't you different! Never had one of your ones in my shop!" He went on excitedly, "Had others mind you, but goodness that was a while ago."

He scrambled over to Arabella and grabbed hold of her wrist only to yank it back again and look at her wide eyed. Dumbledore and Remus were watching him with rapt attention, they had no clue why Ollivander was being so eccentric over this new student or why he was so excited.

"My my deary, your awful cold aren't you!" He exclaimed with a knowing twinkle in his gray blue eyes before grabbing her wrist once more and dragging her down an isle of small, dust coated boxes.

Arabella did her best to ignore the instinct to remove his hand in a violent manner and relented to being dragged, "Sir? Not to be rude… but where are you taking me?"

Olliavander chuckled, "Forgive me dear child, I got a bit carried away. I'm taking you to get your wand. It has to be perfect you see."

Arabella said nothing and looked over her shoulder to Remus who had a confused but amused look on his face and his eyes twinkled with curiosity, he gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head eagerly as Ollivander pulled her further down the Isle. Remus looked to Dumbledore in question,

"She seems to be taking this quite well, doesn't see?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and continued to stare down the isle were Arabella was pulled from their view, "indeed she has Remus, she has taken to it very well."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "I wonder why that is? Her parents were very against it… why would she take to it so well?"

Dumbledore's brow furrowed even more so and his mouth fell into a frown, "I haven't a clue Remus. And that's what's troubling me, I don't understand this child…nor am I able to predict her… Its rather unsettling to be perfectly honest Remus."

Remus however laughed off Dumbeldore's unsettlement, "Its good to have a surprise now and then Albus. She's just what your old mind needs." He chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, at the back of the store Arabella had swung at least ten different wants and it had lead to the wands themselves either being imploded from the inside out, which nearly gave poor Ollivander a heart attack as he had never seen such a reaction, or something in the vicinity being blasted, one wand was actually frozen from the inside out and crumbled in her very hand; obviously that one wasn't the one for her as she hadn't even 'swished' it yet.

Arabella gave out a puff of air she had been holding and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry mister Ollivander, but I really don't think this is going to work."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" He frowned in frustration, he had never had such a difficult costumer as miss Arabella Rath. "The wand for you is in here somewhere! And if it takes all day then that's how long it takes, but we will find it!" he cried out in a new found spirit before he sprinted forward and rounded a corner and was lost from sight.

After a few minutes of just standing there Arabella felt a pull, it was a weird sensation, like a tug from the nerves in her heart and fingertips and also her stomach, her body was literary dragging her down a darkened isle that screamed at her not to go down, it was that dusty that she left foot prints in the dust in her wake. There were no other boxes, just selves among selves of empty spaces. She wanted to turn her backside around and go straight back to Remus and even Dumbledore but the tugging was getting stronger and stronger until it finally relented and stopped completely. She stood facing a black box that was void of all dust and dirt and shinned like just polished marble, she yearned to reach out and touch it, to lift the lid and hold its contents.

"Miss Rath? Miss Rath?" She heard calling from behind her but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from that ebony black box. "Miss- oh! There you are!" Mr Ollivander scooted down to were she was and looked at what had her wholly held at attention. "Oh my…" was all he said as he caught sight of what had her so enraptured.

"I want it Mr Ollivander, whatever's in there… I need it." Her voice was dreamy, airy almost as she gazed at the shinning Ebony box.

Mr Ollivander reached up and removed the box from its resting place, he opened the box and in it lay the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was her's, she had to have it; it was her wand.

"Well, go on then Miss Rath, give it a flick!" he said with less enthusiasm, but with more care and caution.

Arabella reached out and took hold of her wand, as soon as she grasped it she felt and coldness sinking into her bones, frost crept over the onyx black, shinning wand that twisted beautifully, it had carving etched lightly into its surface which Arabella's frost crept into and made those carvings shine. She pointed the wand and gave it a flick, a jet of sparkling and glittering snowflakes burst from the tip and shinning black ribbons slithered from its tip too, this was her wand.

Ollivander smiled at her, "Knew you were special, this wand Miss Rath is a personal favourite, it has been passed down from wand maker to wand maker, no one ever claiming it as their own, it is made from the wood of a reapers scythe with a core of an entertwining heartstring of a wendigo and a splinter from the winter queen's staff, she is queen of the winter fey miss Rath." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you know who made it Mister Ollivander?"

"Oh no dear child, this wand was not made by a wandmaker, it was made by a Lamia Witch under the half moon." This time Mister Ollivander gave her a knowing look.

"Oh…" she replied, not really taking in the information he was giving her, just revelling in feeling her wand gave her, "Thank you mister Ollivander, it is-"

"Arabella! We really have to be going!" Remus called, his voice getting closer and closer, "We have other stuff we need to get you too!" Remus rounded the corner and caught sight of glittering white hair which lead him to his young charge. "What took you so long?" Remus said amused, his happy but tired smile and his soft brown eyes snapping Arabella out of her day dream, thankfully though, Mister Ollivander stepped in for her.

"Miss Rath here was my hardest customer in all my years, we finally found her wand though! beautiful piece of craftsmanship, even if it was made by a Lamia." He winked at Remus who's mouth popped open in shock at his words.

"Indeed it is! Thank you mister Ollivander! How much do we owe you?"

Ollivander looked far away as he looked at Arabella's new wand, but after a moment of silence he realised his zoning out, "Oh…erm, well I suppose about 6 gallions please."

Remus handed him the money and exited Ollivanders store, "I'm glad you found your wand Arabella."

"Hmm?" she replied dreamily, "Oh yes! Yes, so am i." she smiled and grasped a firm hold of her wand.

And so for the rest of the day, Arabella walked around in a daze while she bought all kinds of things for her new school, Dumbledore always in front of her and Remus chatting away to her, only needing a nod and smile or a 'hmmhm' or 'uhhuh' to keep him going. She was asked her opinion on this and that, and what colour of cauldron would she want and if she would like this also, she just nodded her head and smiled. She had had measuring tapes floating around her and pins and all sorts of things as she was measured for her school 'robes', she inwardly snickered at that and made a mental note to call them that instead of her uniform.

After what felt likes hours of walking, and probably most likely was hour, they were passing what looked like a pet store when Remus stopped her.

"Would you like a pet Arabella?" Remus smiled down to her, "they would be like a familiar to you, they would keep you company."

Arabella frown up at him, he thought she would replace Seff? How dare he! She could never replace him! He was her only friend, the one who had always been there, the amount of diamonds that had fallen into his ice cold coat because of her was ridiculous but he was still here! He wouldn't ever leave her! Arabella was about to shout and rant to the professor but then remembered that he had never seen Seff or even seen any indication that she owned a pet.

"No that's okay professor, I already have one." She smiled back to him.

Professor Lupin frowned in confusion, he hadn't seen a pet with at her house, not even an indication she owned a pet. "Really child, you can have one if you want." He tried again.

Arabella frowned in annoyance, "No professor, as I've already said, I have a familiar and I don't need another one!"

Remus held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, if you're sure then that's all our shopping done…" he looked at her pointedly.

Arabella gave out a frustrated sigh, "Yes I'm sure, shall we go now?"

Remus studied her before nodding, "Yes, that's all our shopping done! We'll go back to the leaky cauldron and get you a room, let you rest for your big day tomorrow!" Remus carried on excitedly, his shining eyes and happy smile easing her worries.

"Wait! What's happening tomorrow?"

Remus laughed at her panicked expression and waited a few minutes to revel in her unnecessary worry, "We're going to have to board you on the train; Arabella tomorrow will be your journey to Hogwarts!" He grinned at her eagerly.

Arabella frowned at the thought and worry of going to a new school, and starting in a year were they had been learning magick for around five or six years. She squared her shoulders, grasped the wand in her right hand comfortingly and nodded her head before deadpanning, "Its Aira. Like 'Hera' without the 'H'."


	3. Salazar's Emeralds

**_AN_**_ Hello there agin! just a little 'hey' to simply great you guy's! Its half twelve and i've just finished the chapter! I'm beaming with pride! :D I do hope you like it and always remember that reviews always kick my arse into gear!_

**"Winter either bites with its teeth or lashes with its tail"**

"Her room at the Leaky Cauldron was small and very… wooded, there was a wooden desk to the right of her wooden bed and the floor beneath her feel was very wooden. Aira fleeted over to her window and opened it, she put her two forefingers in her mouth and whistled, a shrill, high whistle burst from her and the sound went so high that most people wouldn't be able to hear it. With the signal sent out Arabella jumped into her scratchy bed and let herself fall into the depths of her frosted mind.

She woke up to sound of grumbling and a heavy pressure on her legs, Arabella smiled and looked down towards her friend, familiar and confidant; Seff. His large head was on her tummy while his chest and belly was on her thighs and legs, his onyx eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy and leaded with slumber. As Arabella peered down at Seff, she noticed how at the bases of his fur there was crystalline spikes and frost that crept over his skin and crept up his fur. There was a definite chill in the air which made her smile as she hopped out of bed; Seff gave an indignant huff to show his annoyance that she left his side.

"Come on Seff! We have to get up!... Unless you don't want to come with me?"

Seff leapt up out of his slumber and sat at her feet, his massive head reaching her breast, he gave a yelp and cocked his head to the side, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth making Arabella giggle.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." She smiled affectionately at him and scratched the patch behind his ear making him grumble and growl in appreciation, the deep sound reverberating through her chest.

Aira glided over towards her trunk of clothes and pulled out a sapphire camisole and threw a black V-neck jumper over it, her sapphire adding a little colour, pulled on her black skinny jeans and walked over to the mirror. This would be her first time going to a public school, even though this one was for witchcraft and wizardry, and she knew that she would stand out, she accepted that her looks would make her a freak and if she really thought about it, she was glad; why be a cloned model of everyone else? After raking a brush through her hair she adjusted her necklace, sometime throughout the night it had ended up on her back instead of her chest. Her amulet was of a sapphire snowflake that often turned to onyx, it was immensely detailed and had silver woven throughout the design, it lay between her breasts and all that could be seen of her amulet would be the sparkling silver chain that fell below the t-shirt. Arabella never wore makeup so she stood up and tried to find those ankle boot things with the heels, after finding them under her new school 'robes' she shoved them on and stuck her wand in her pocket.

There was a note. It was at the foot of her door as if someone had slipped it under her door and it was written in a scrawl, instantly she thought of Professor Lupin and wondered what it was for, she ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Miss Arabella Rath._

_I am sorry to inform you that myself, professor Lupin, and headmaster Dumbledore will not be able to accompany you to Kings Cross Station but we have arranged suitable guidance to the station for your safe journey._

_Please remember that your platform is platform 9 ¾ and that the train will leave at 11 o'clock sharp!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin._

Arabella frowned at the information but sighed in defeat, she was hoping to show Professor Lupin Seff to prove to him that she did indeed have a familiar. All well, such as life. Arabella sighed and whistled to Seff to follow her and began towards the door when a knock came from it. Seff was suddenly in front of Aira and sniffed twice and snarled lowly, a clear warning to the other person at the other side of the door that if their intentions were hurtful they'd be mauled and killed.

"Hush up you!" She scolded him half heartedly, her eyes glistening with amusement, "I need to open the door, don't I pet?"

Seff grumbled and padded himself to the side a bit so the door could actually be opened. Arabella opened the door and a large man was at the other end, Seffs hackles rose and suddenly Seff looked as if he just doubled in breath. The man was large and muscled, his cleanly shaven head and stubble remind Aria of the mental image she had of the 'english hard man'. His eyes were kind and a dim green, and they immediately settled on the great big wolf snarling at him.

"Holy mother of! Why on earth do you have _that_ in your room? I'll go get Roddy to remove the beast!" he tuned to leave when Arabella's ice cold hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the iciness of her body jerked the man into attention and he had all his attention now firmly on her, instead of Seff. She removed her hand and began to explain.

"No!" She commanded in a firm voice, "Seff here is my familiar, he is not some beast!" She scowled at the man and waited, her frosted glare making him cower.

"But… but you're not allowed those types of familiars girlie!" He frowned in thought, "How you meant to get him there? On the train?" The man chuckled to himself but stopped when he realised by the look on Arabella's face that that was exactly what she was planning to do.

"I really don't care, Seff has been here since I was born. He goes, I go!" She nodded her head firmly as if to punctuate her point fully, "And besides Dumbledore came to my house and took me here, I'm keeping Seff or I go, and we wouldn't want an untrained witch left at large, would we?" She stared at the man boldly, daring him to saying something against her, anything at all.

The man considered everything she told him and also the fact that by the size of her familiar it would definitely keep her safe and that its needed at times like these.

"Right then! Now that that's sorted!" He smiled down to her, his large impish grin lighting up his large and very high up face. "My names Argon. An' I'll be droppin' you off'ta the station."

Arabella nodded to him, "Aira."

Argon studied her for a minute of two before standing up a little bit straighter and strode over to her truck and all belongings and placed his left hand above them, and they disappeared.

Arabella raised her eyebrow and stared at Argon, "Flashy." She drawled before taking his arm and popping away to kings cross station.

The whole platform was hustling and bustling with people, there were many older witches and wizards leaving their children off, some crying and some simply nodding to their children as they boarded the scarlet red train. The majority of people on the actual platform were parents or guardians at this point, Argon towered over them all, standing at a hefty height of 6'6. Arabella was the only student on the platform, and with her icy appearance and the massive powerful wolf striding beside her, and Argon lumbering along with her too, the whole platform watched as she boarded the scarlet monstrosity before her; she much preferred her onyx's and icy ravens to that blasted red.

As she stood on the step she turned and faced Argon, she nodded her head in appreciation for her help, not managing to say the actual words, as to her, they seemed fake and meaningless. Argon accepted it with delight and as he looked at her, a knowing twinkle shone in his eyes at her manner of showing appreciation. After boarding the train and actually finding a compartment that had no one else in it, she set herself down and threw her feet up on the opposite seat, Seff pacing in front of the door; the new surroundings making him edgy and protective.

"Seff! You're makin' me dizzy! Calm yourself and sit yourself down!" She scolded him gently but without heart, she just didn't want him to work himself into a state. She watched as he turned to her with a disapproving look, Arabella sighed and caved, only slightly though, "Lie down in front of the door then."

Seff snorted in what seemed to be an agreeing manner and settled himself down right across the threshold of the door and snuggled himself right up against the door, a bulldozer would find moving him hard enough never mind a human. Arabella lazed in her seat but still managed to exclude grace; she twirled her wand round her fingers and got lost in the movement and the sparkles of her frost creeping around and through the cravings when the door was tried. Arabella's head snapped up and she stared the intruder down, a boy about three or four years younger than her, he was around twelve or thirteen. Dark ebony hair fell from his head in every direction, it had the texture of woven silk and shone like it too, his emerald green eyes swirled and shined brightly, they would of made Salazar proud. He had a slight tan and quite an angular face, a lucky boy she thought. That was until she saw the fear in his eyes as he looked behind him and then to the un-opening door before him. His beautiful green eyes shot up to hers in fear and desperation, his eyes widened momentarily as he took in Arabella's appearance but pleaded silently with his eyes none the less.

"Seff, stand aside, let him in!" Arabella commanded firmly, "Him and no one else unless I say!"

Seff leapt to his feet and sat beside the spot where Arabella once sat, the little boy's eyes nearly fell out at seeing Seff, poor boy. Arabella glided over to the compartment door and slid it open, the young boy did not even wait to be invited; he just flung himself in and slammed the door shut behind him. His sparkling bright emeralds found Arabella quickly and just stared at her, obviously too afraid to go back outside but too afraid to face the icy maiden before him; he was stuck and terrified. Arabella decided to take pity on him.

"Hello, what's your name pet?" Her voice was smooth and trickled like liquid moonlight.

The young boy stared at her for a minute before glancing from her to Seff a couple of times before answering her, "Felix Kobe Lockeeon, miss." As soon as Felix's name stumbled out of his mouth he looked down embarrassed, Arabella however chuckled at him.

"That's a mouthful ain't it?" She spoke to him kindly, wanting him to feel safer in her presence, "what should I call you hun?"

He looked up to her shocked, "I- I don't understand miss."

Arabella frowned her smooth brow, "What's with the miss? Makes me feel awful old that! My name's Arabella Rath." She grinned down to him and motioned for him to sit himself down on the seat opposite her but he hesitated. Arabella glanced at him curiously but found his terrified gaze fixed on Seff and chuckled at him.

"Seff won't harm you hun! He's my… what would you's call it? Familiar! That's it! Seff is my familiar and he's a big softy, wouldn't harm a hair on your head." Felix sighed in relief as he went to take the seat opposite her and Seff, "Unless he doesn't like you that is." Felix froze; his eyes wide and his muscles tense.

Arabella waited a moment before chuckling and reassuring him that she was joking, Felix relaxed and sat himself down, constantly watching Seff; while Seff himself looked rather smug…

"So tell me Felix, why did you try to ram you way into my compartment?" She looked at him humorously but with a serious not in her voice.

Felix looked down to his black shoes, his manner and body language clearly telling Arabella he was embarrassed and afraid.

"I..well…" His words stumbled and fell out of his mouth, his eyes tracing the treads of the navy blue carpet beneath their feet. He was interrupted by a slamming at the door then the compartment door being thrown open.

Arabela's head whipped round to the intruders, her arctic glare halting them in their tracks and shake with fear, her winter-esque appearance shocking them and frightening them. Her voice cut through them and had their fear rising.

"It's awful rude to barge on into an occupied room. Knock." Her eyes compelling them, their free will leaving them. The taller boy with the ashy blonde hair raised his hand shakily and knocked twice. He seemed to be about fourteen, the two behind him were large and well built, one had dirty blonde hair that was cut short and was spiked at the front, the other one had mousy brown hair and was more round in the face than the others.

"Good boy's." She smirked at them. She rose from her seat and stood at a proud height of 5'10. Her heeled black ankle boots adding on an extra two inches, she loomed over them, her main of glittering icy hair swallowed them up. The young boys knee's began to shake and their palms began to sweat, the leader of the group swallowed audibly. "Were you chasing my young friend Felix here?"

Arabella's eyes bore straight through them, commanding them to be truthful, they wanted to lie, with all their hearts they did but they could not.

"Y-yes we were." The leader looked anywhere but her piercing eyes, the other two behind him studied their feet.

"Why, where you doing that, boy?" Her voice seemed to drip ice; the young boys in front of her grew colder with each breath both Arabella and they took, frost began to creep up her chiselled cheekbones.

"We… that's Slytherin business." The leader of the young group raised his head defiantly, even though his knees still knocked and if he were to try and open the door his hands would slip right off they were that sweaty.

Arabellas glared deepened and the three boys could of sworn they saw her eyes flash black, but that was probably their fear. She let out a long breath and with that, a long and arctic frost blew from her mouth to the boys and had them shivering violently. The whole compartment seemed to freeze and the windows had growing spider webs of frost crawling over them and even poor Felix was shivering but nowhere near as bad as the three foolish boys in front of Arabella. The only one not affected by the extreme cold that was swelling in that compartment was Seff, he sat proudly behind Arabella, knowing his assistance was not needed so he sat back and watched proudly as his charge dealt with the bullies before them.

"I don't give a damn who's business it is, the fact is that Felix here is now MY business and if anyone lays a hand on him, no, if any of you's so much as look at him wrongly, I'll sort you out the way we do back home. Tell me boys? Do you like having your sight?" She snarled at them as ice and frost crept up her arms and trickled from her eyes down her neck and down some more.

The boy's eyes widened and they scarpered; they took off running so fast a trail of frozen breath was all that could be seen. Arabella smirked at this and took three deep breaths to compose and calm herself. After doing so she turned round to Felix and looked at him confused,

"What the bloody hell's a Slytherin?"

Arabella was impressed, she could admit that to herself but she refused to confess to anyone else. As she stood outside a pair of massive wooden doors that looked like they'd need to be opened by trolls loomed over her. A crowd of smaller children were scattered around her, some of them had clustered themselves into protective groups, and others had stood off to the side to try and avoid unnecessary attention. Then this tall ice maiden stood in the middle of the all, the coldness radiating from her kept them away but still enticed by her glacier beauty.

A tall and aged witch who had aged gracefully stood tall and proud in front of the terrified and hyped up first years and Arabella, after calling out a lot of garbled gunk about rules and appropriate behaviour and such but Arabella really didn't hear a word, she was off in her own world trying to ignore the not so subtle looks she was getting. She searched the crowd but found no one of interest, she turned her attention to fingering her wand and following the cravings with her index finger, tracing them with her finger and painting them in her mind. She was somewhere around the middle of the wand when the large doors opened and the much older witch led them forward, straight down the centre of the hall with all eyes on them. Arabella held her head high and proud as she glided towards the front, the candle light reflecting of her glittering hair, whispers erupted around her; based on the ice maiden that had entered Hogwarts.

When they reached the top and listened to that mouldy old hats dreadful song, names were called out and said children walked up clumsily, practically threw themselves on the stool, the seconds or minutes later the hat announce one of the four houses; which Felix had been only too eager to explain to Arabella. This procedure was painfully boring and time consuming, Felix had told her of a great feast that would happen afterwards and that's all she really cared about at the moment. Once all the first years were called and housed Arabella was left standing there, on her own and attracting a lot of attention.

Dumbledore stood up and introduced Arabella, git, she thought bitterly. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Hope and wishes for it to be a successful and happy year! Students this is Miss Arabella Rath and she is coming from Ireland to study with us! Please make sure to make her feel welcome-"

Arabella's temper flared, a cold child passed across the teachers table, all of them shivering as she glared at the teachers table, A certain potions master watching her was fascination.

"And insure she enjoys her magical education here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled and sat down again.

The old witch who has escorted them, which Arabella had learned her name was professor McGonagall, called out her name. It was her turn to have that mangy old hat put on her head. She glided up to the had and delicately sat down without making even a peep of noise.

'_Hmm… what's this?' _The hat grumbled in surprise and frustration.

'_what's what? Can you hurry it up please?_

'_what are you?' _It grumbled once more, confusing Arabella.

'_Hungry and irritated, I'm guessing you're leather?' _She mocked.

'_Child you need to open your mind! Let me in!' _It said as it tried to read Arabella to see were she would fit in best. _'If you don't let me in then I cannot sort you!'_

Arabella frown in confusion. The whole hall was watching the hat and her with rapt attention, the hat had never taken this long.

'_I'm not doing anything! Maybe you're faulty!' _She grumbled back.

The hat growled in frustration then smirked in triumph, _'Your friends up in the back hills are not what they seem! They have kept things from you! Important things! You don't belong!' _The hat smiled cruelly at it watched Arabella's expression change. _'They've lie! So much lying! You're a fool! Just letting them-' _

Arabella ripped the hat off her head and gripped in tightly, hoping the blasted thing could feel pain.

"What's wrong child?" Professor McGonagall cried as she watched Arabella tighten her hold on the poor sorting hat.

"The bloody thing won't place me!" She growled, "Its faulty or sick, I don't know! Damn things off its rocker! Get a new one!" she snarled as she faced the teachers table instead of the whole student population.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and professor Flitwick huddled and conversed, never had they had a case such as this, never in Hogwarts history has something like this happened. After a minute or two of whispering and a few outraged gestures from Snape, they stood in a line and looked upon Arabella who raised her head proudly and with defiance written clearly in her eyes.

"Miss Rath, as it Is clear the sorting hat has not been able to place you in a house, we have come to the conclusion that it would be good for you to be a charge of one of the head of houses. They will look out for you as one of their own and you will live in their house. Miss Rath, the head of house you have been assigned to is, Professor Snape."

* * *

_**Please drop a little review! pretty pretty please with gasoline on top! :) **_


	4. A snake as pure as snow

_**AN **Hello all! :) this is just a little chapter that litterally flowed from nothingness to my computer, haven't aclue how it was formed as no plan or thinking was done but here we are! I do understand that its a bit shorter thn normal but that's becausei couldn't pass up that little ending i have there! it just screamed at me to end it there! And yes i know it's not as long as what i normally do... infact its kinda tiny... but! I think you will like it as it has a phew little gem in there and a phew little clues and ... well... just listen to th anchient hat! :D_

_I'm, curently working on 'A light that's blinding' and i hope to have it up soon, i have missed Fae and her... illegal ways! and besides myhead has been burstig with idea's i just couldn't get my damn muse back! everytime i sat down to write it i just kinda blocked and BAM! there was nothing.. all enthusiasm was one..._

_Anyway! do injoy my little chapter here, this cute little thing here, *pets affectionately*_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**"****When my heart can beat no more, I hope I die for a principle, or a belief that I had lives for. I will die before my time, because I feel the shadows depth, so much I wanted to accomplish before I've reached my death."**

The great hall's atmosphere was intense; every student had their attention on Miss Rath and the congregation of teachers, they took in every detail of Arabella and they began to gossip and whisper about the oddity of the hats and the new student's behaviour. Albus watched Arabella with the same intentions as a hawk watching a field mouse; Arabella however felt the gazes on her and squared her shoulders, raised her chin defiantly and looked the teachers dead in the eye, she would not be made weak in this new place.

"Miss Rath." Professor Snape addressed her with a cold and harsh voice, it was clear that he felt this was a waste of his time. His distain for Arabella was displayed clearly on his face. "You are now in my care, you will sleep in my house's quarters and you will abide by my houses rules and codes. If you wish to survive in my house you will do well to remember-"

Arabella interrupted him with a smirk, fully aware that this would really push Snapes buttons, "I assure you _professor_ I have survived much worse than the snakes den."

Miss McGonagall interrupted Snapes retort, once again Snapes teeth grinded together and a slight twitch of his right eye informed them all of his crumbling patience.

"I'd be more than happy to welcome her into my house Albus." Minerva had taken a shine to the girl, her bravado against Snape made her internally smirk, in Minerva's mind, Miss Arabella Rath would fit in quite well with her lion cubs.

Snape let out a bitter laugh, "Do not mistake nervous bravado for true courage Minerva. No. She belongs with the snakes." Snape assessed her now, he took in her stiff posture that was borderline aggressive and most definitely defensive but the defiance and awareness was seen clearly in her, yes she would make an excellent snake.

"Really professor? I much prefer wolves." She spoke with a smirk, it was held with knowledge and as she let a full blown grin shine through, the great halls doors opened wide.

Seff stalked up the great halls entrance aisle, his massive form and fierce onyx eyes set the tension and surprise up a few notches, as he stalked up the main aisle only two people noticed the icy paw prints he left in his wake, cold silver and wise blue followed the icy trail with silent determination. Seff's shoulders were like that of a hunting lioness, his grace was like a panther hunting her prey in the dead of night, his aura like that of basilisk; deadly and immortal. Arabella watched him with pride as he prowled to her side and sat beside her almost smugly.

Professor Flitwick was the first to cry out in alarm, "Haedmaster! You must remove that beast at once! It's a killer!" Flitwick stuttered fearfully as he took in the sight of the massive wolf that sat taller than his dwarfish form, "Look at its eyes." He squeaked.

Arabella's hand trailed across Seff's head lazily and regarded the teachers with amusement.

Miss McGonagall was soon to speak up, "Albus!" she cried, "You cannot let a beast like this roam around Hogwarts, it's simply not done! Imagine what it could do to some of our students! You must remove it Albus!"

Miss McGonagall looked towards Seff with distain and slight fear, her inner cat hissing and puffing itself up due to the massive and feral canine before her. Soon it was Severus himself to make himself know, no one interrupting him this time.

"That beast will not stay in my house. It is clearly feral and _she _clearly has no control over it," Snape stuck his nose in the air with distain and looked down at Seff like he was looking down at a piece of dirt on his favourite pair of shoes, but the intelligent darkness that dwelled in Seffs eyes made him do a double take. He couldn't take his eyes off Arabellas wolf; there was something not right about him.

"I will not put my snakes in danger because of a child that doesn't even belong there." He said finally after he managed to pull his gaze off Seff.

Albus said nothing, so the teachers then looked to Arabella. She smirked and looked at them with her glacier miss-matched eyes.

"Seff here, is my familiar, if he goes then I too will go," She looked the teachers in the eye, "And we wouldn't want an untrained witch out there, would we? Imagine all the _accidental_ magic that could cause so much hassle and grief to your ministry. All because you wouldn't let a scared, newly found witch keep her familiar, her only companion and friend. Imagine." She said with a devious and impassive looked about her, she knew full well that after her wee speech they wouldn't send Seff away.

As she spoke to them about a scared newly found witch her expression turned to that of a shark smelling blood in the water, she knew she's won, and so did the teachers.

"Yes, you belong with the snakes." Severus noted quietly, Severus now spoke at normal tone and regarded her warningly, "My snakes do not adjust well to…outsiders. You are not one of them so therefore you will have to earn their respect. In my house, you earn everything, or your blood status deems you fit for their respect. As you're not a pure blooded witch they'll find it hard to…welcome you." Severus couldn't find the right word, he was well aware of his snakes cold attitude, and borderline cruel, towards outsiders. Arabella would definitely find it tough to penetrate his house.

Arabella looked to him and looked him dead in the eye as a show of determination and defiance, Snape used the eye contact and tried to enter her mind. He heard nothing, not a single thought, but he was in agony, a horrible coldness fell onto his mind and seeped into it. It wasn't like ice, no it was much colder; it was like the coldness of the shadows had seeped into his soul and frozen it from the inside out. He felt dread and despair as he felt the coldness, hopelessness and fear began to stick their claws into him. Before he could fall deeper a clear and crystalline voice broke him free.

"I assure you, I'm as pure as snow." Arabella turned to Snape and nodded her head, "You will need to show me to my living quarter's professor."

Arabella, Seff and her new head of house, Snape, strolled out of the great hall and descended down to the dungeons, leaving a startled and confused great hall.

Minerva turned round to the sorting hat and glared at the withered thing, "Why would you not sort the girl?" She glared at the hat, her eyes were hard and her face was firm, "You've never acted like this before!"

The hat merely looked at her, not at all scared or intimidated, after all it had sorted her into Gryffindor many years ago. "It was not that I wouldn't, it was that I couldn't."

Minerva's stern expression leapt into one of shock and confusion, "that's impossible; you are able to break down even the toughest of mind barriers!"

The sorting hat looked at her again in aloofness, but also in a certain aspect of pain, both physically and mentally, "That child has no barriers or no blocks and so therefore I could not break through them. I could not sort the youngling because I could not read her mind. There was nothing, it was as dead as a winter night."

The hats leather eyes then turned towards the headmaster, "but you know this don't you Albus, for you cannot enter her mind either."

The teachers all turned to look at their beloved headmaster for confirmation, but he said nothing, the twinkle in his eyes lost and the child like playfulness lost from him. The hat spoke once again, to them all.

"You mark my words, she will tear this castle apart, not even the foundation will be left standing. There is a part of her, half of her is winter, she is much more than an 'ice-maiden' Albus, she is winter itself. You will not be able to use her in your battle for the light."

The teachers looked towards Dumbledore in shock, even Minerva who has disappointment colouring her eyes, Albus simply sighed and spoke in a firm tone.

"She will be of great advantage to our cause, sacrifices must be made. You all understand this, surely."

The hat once again spoke in a wise and aged tone, "But you will not be able to use her Albus, she is the shadows and winter bound together, she will bring war to your gates, and not you or any other wizard army will be able to stop it. They are coming, and they're coming to claim back was is theirs. You've brought a war to Hogwarts door's Albus, and you can do nothing to stop it. They're coming."

Was all the great old hat of the four founders had to say before it silenced and fell into a sleep, waiting for next years students.

* * *

_so... what i your take on the hat? and his little... speach? mwahahaha... gah... lack of sleep... -.-_


	5. crushed sapphires in shadows

**AN- **_I know! i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while but i was banned off the computer for a whole month and a half! *dodges bricks* i really am sorry! I do hope you like this chapter though! i know there isn't an aweful lot of dialog in it but i would suggest reading it all as it will be essential later on in my story and i don't want you's all confused! please read all!_

_The slice of a poem that i've taken is from a piece i found on the internet, i did not make it up! All i could find on the author was that he was registered as Dark Wiz._

_Please enjoy my little slice of my world! :D_

**"****Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose."**

OR

**"winter must be cold for those who have no warm memories."**

The castle was calm; it was serene and almost mischievous. That was the castle itself, the actual bricks and mortar but the people inside the castle, well they drove Aera up the bloomin' walls. They shouted and shoved and shrieked like flippin' banshee's, all the while waving their damn wands about the place. Just half an hour ago Aera watched as a fifth year Slytherin girl hex a younger fourth year Gryffindor boy with the most vile curse she had seen yet; the poor boy's whole face broke out into large spots and boils and even though he tried to hide it, that poor Gryffindor boy broke down in tears as he bolted from the scene.

She was now situated in an empty room that reeked of dust and weirdly enough, lilacs and roses. A real weird combination she mused to herself but it sort of calmed her down a bit so she could think. To say her head was completely warped was an understatement! She had no clue whether she was coming or going, up or down and in this place an experienced witch or wizard would have trouble. Those damn staircases had jumped around twice on her already while she was crossing them and she had ended up near a tower of some sort with a load of Gryffindor's giving her grief; apparently Slytherin's are not well liked, which she found out the hard way. She had gathered the gist of the place; flick wands, learn spells, avoid being killed and then leave with 'OLW's', which does seem pretty damn easy when put like that but so far she's watched as first years had been made to hex each other for the fun of elder students, she'd seen ghosts threaten each other and she even witnessed one ghost run away with another's head! Then there's her so called 'house', her so called family….hah! load of rubbish that! They haven't even talked to her, they've snubbed her and threatened her and she's pretty sure she's heard them conspire against her.

The worst thing is though, she doesn't know where she stands, she can't find even ground. She doesn't know what she's allowed to do and what she should keep hidden, she's not sure what she should talk about and what she should avoid and what annoys her the most, she doesn't know if what she normally does in these situations will be too much or will it be just enough to get them to leave her alone. When she was home, back in Ireland, if you were getting picked on then you squared your shoulders, drew back your fist and slammed the bugger so that he remembered that you, were not going to be bullied. Simple logic really, and she knew fine rightly that many people would see it as wrong to deal with the situation in the way but gods it flippin' worked well!

Her newly found sanctuary lost its call to her as she felt the demanding need to get outside. True she never felt right indoors and she would often spend the days and almost always her nights outside but in the castle she's found it easier to stick the confinement but right now, she needed to get outside. It was like that distinctive pull she'd experienced in Ollivanders shop, like this weird tug in her chest and stomach and this gods almighty annoying itch in her fingertips. She rose gracefully and dusted off her dark denim skinny's and strode towards the great doors that lead outside, but the most annoying voice interrupted her musings.

"excuse me." a rather snobby voice called out, though she kept walking not thinking it was for her; no one even knew her!

"excuse me!" this time Aera stopped and swung round to face a girl about the same age as her, she grasped a rather heavy looking book to her chest and her chestnut hair seemed to have sprang lose from the confinement of the hair tie that was lost somewhere in it.

Aera raised a delicate snowy eyebrow as she regarded the girl before her, "yes?" she said in somewhat disbelief.

"you're not supposed to be out of class at this time," this frizzy haired girl relayed off to her, "you may be new but the school rules still apply to you too, if you wish, I can escort you to your assigned class." As she finished her wee speech she smiled slightly and raised her head ever so slightly.

The only thing Aera could think of was that if this know-it-all busy-body were in Ireland she'd be eaten alive and possible dismantled… the poor girl would come back sobbing and pulling her hair out; if she came back. The only thing Arabella did was look at her in disbelief and turn with an elegance that the other girl envied and walked out the doors, leaving that busy body in her icy dust babbling incoherently.

The grounds were… indescribable, they literally sang to her, she dandered on past the green house and admired the plants with the snapping flowers and the flowers that changed their colouring when a different person walked in; something to do with aura's she suspected? She'd have to get one, she thought, even if she'd have to nick it, she had to have one. She then pottered on over to the great lake that glistened like diamonds as the midday sun hit it and sat by it and thought. She sat at that great lake, watching as a dark mass twisted and snared underneath its surface and small fleeting shapes flicked around underneath too, and she tried to sort her mangled thoughts out. Her mind flicked back to her parents reaction to her being a witch and how she reacted to it, how her touch sent spider webs of ice crackling through the counter and how her very breath made frost trail up her father's rosy cheeks and steal their colour, how he choked on her very breath and she tried to compare it with what she had seen here so far. She hadn't yet seen a witch or wizard use magick without their wand yet, but then maybe it was just her bad timing. Her thoughts were like two trains slammed into each other at top speed and debris and words and memories scattered everywhere. She didn't figure out that much while down at the lake but she did make a promise to herself; she promised herself that she would come down here every day if she could and figure out her magic.

After dusting off her jeans once again she hauled herself up, removed her black boot thingies and pondered on back to the castle, embracing the feel of the earth beneath her feet, enjoying the shivering feeling she felt creep up her spine as the grass cradled her delicate feet. Aera was enjoying that feeling when the familiar yet annoying feeling overcame her; this need to move was itching at her fingertips again and pulling at her tummy and chest; right down to her heart it pulled her. She lurched forward and followed the direction of the pull, almost smiling at the oddity of the whole situation and how she only thought this was weird; not being at a boarding school of witchcraft and wizardry. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. The strange pull led her to a forest and Arabella let out a groan; this weird pull of hers lead to the _forbidden _forest, ergo she wasn't allowed in there… Fabulous! She thought bitterly.

An intoxicating melody drifted from those forbidden wanders, it snaked through the enormous dark trees, slithering in her ear as it danced and played in the leaves. It sparkled and glowed from the depths of that forbidden forest and it drew her in, it made her sway on her feet and smile as it crawled out from the dark depths of the forest and flitted into her sensitive ear.

"…_and shadows dance on the wall_

_The music touches your senses and takes you into another state of mind_

_you can see another world in your mind feel it deep in your soul…"_

She swayed to the luscious melody of music that whispered and twittered in her ear, only catching some of it she frowned, wanting to hear more she grew disappointed at the lack of mystical melody that brought her back to somewhere; somewhere she doesn't know but misses. She licked her lips as she remembered the soft and sharp notes that fought against one another but sounded like liquid moonshine as they wove together. Aera waited for a few moments encase it would start again… and she waited, but she heard none and so she turned to walk away when a voice crept out from the shadows of those dark trees and played with her hair as it whispered in her ear.

"Remember me _iníon rí_. Remember us when the ice bites at their cheeks and you stand tall." The voice was like treacle but glowed like molten silver, it made goosebumps rise on the side of her neck. _"Leanfaidh mé thú isteach sa dorchadas"_ it said in a language familiar to her yet she could not understand.

"_iníon rí! _Remember us _banphrionsa scáth!" _the words sounded so familiar to her, tears of frustration were starting to gather in her eyes. She knew the words but she did not understand them! These voices spoke as one and sounded like gravel and smoke bound as one, the image of crushed diamonds and sapphires thrown into a shadow came to mind when she tried to picture the voices. These voices felt different to the other one, it felt like a cold spiders web was being brushed along her neck and cheek. "We made the dark sing for you _iníon rí_, remember us when they cower from the shadows and you embrace their touch. Remember us!"

She felt herself nodding her head, like promising to do what the voices asked. The language that they spoke sounded and felt familiar, she felt herself open her mouth to reply to them but the words were caught on her tongue and these voices were long gone, like a fleeting breeze; but she heard every word they had said.

The great hall was packed full of people and voices, shouts and laughs and the babbling of talking could be heard loudly, yet not a soul was talking to her; they wouldn't even sit near her. Arabella didn't let it get to her though, definitely not! She just thought of it as easier, less people to get distracted by so she's get out of here easier. It suited her just fine that her whole house snubbed her off and wouldn't talk to her, because now she can try and understand what those voices were saying to her. She recognised that language and even the words but she couldn't understand them, which confounded her! She sat there, not eating a thing, while the great halls entire occupants got on with their everyday life.

Draco Malfoy was bored with school life, he was passing all his classes and had all the respect you could have, whether the respect was gained from fear or not he didn't care, they still treated him like royalty; which they should! I mean, he was a pureblood and the heir to the entire Malfoy fortune. Hogwarts was the same ole same ole every damned year and by gods he was glad he was leaving soon but this year something had caught his eye, and it was his new project. Every year he had to have something to get him through the school year; in first year it had been tormenting Potter, second year it was unravelling his families secrets and once again tormenting Potter, third year it was getting that lump of a half giant Hagrid fired and tormenting that filthy witch Granger, fourth year it was tormenting Weasel and Granger and Potter, fifth year was trying to unmask that old fool Dumbledore for a crackpot traitor and penetrating the dark lords circle. This year though he had found the most interest project yet, this year he was going to find out who Arabella Rath really is.

He watched as she sat in this gaping hole at his houses table, completely unaffected by the hostility of his house, and just… thought. He took note of her icy white hair that he had seen glitter on more than one occasion and how her lips seemed to have a bluish tint to them if you were to look at them in the correct angle and how when she walked it was with a grace that would make a ballerina ill, it was as if she never even touched the ground. He didn't think she was normal, there was no chance, he had tried everything else such as hair dye and an eating disorder but her glittering waterfall was icy to her roots and her hair was in too good a condition for it to be dyed and then there was the eating disorder. Looking at her now you would think so but he had seen her scarf down the whole fruit bowl in his house so it was ruled out, he had also checked to see if it was some sort of spell she had put on herself and with a quick wave of his wand in her direction yesterday it confirmed that she had put no spell on herself. Then there was that unusual familiar she had, it is written that no other pets were allowed for students apart from cats, owls, toads and rats were excepted but there was never an exception to this rule. Yet her massive winter-esque wolf strided up to her in the middle of the welcoming feast and she was allowed to keep it. Why was she allowed to keep that great beast of a wolf? Draco Malfoy was officially intrigued.

The only soul that went near Arabella voluntarily was a young second year Slytherin by the name of Felix who went and sat by her only to happily. When he sat down beside her she actually turned and smiled at the young boy who in return smiled back. The two were perfectly happy just the two of them and a small part of Draco wanting to destroy that young second year, he hadn't a clue why though. Everyone had heard of the incident on the train, well all of the Slytherin's knew, and he wasn't sure whether to call her brave or stupid, as those young boys that she had frightened off had friends in high places, more specifically Slytherin prefect friends, Draco was just dying to find out how this would turn out and a cruel smirk grew on his lips, for he knew that in the morning his house was holding a meeting on what to do with the new girl… and how she should be punished for treating purebloods like she did.

* * *

_Please drop me a little review! tell me what you thought?_


End file.
